


bad angel

by sorarugothic (naruruu)



Series: stories made by an idiot: monsta x [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronomy - Freeform, Based on a song, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoo Kihyun-centric, changkyun has an anxiety disorder, changkyun likes looking out his window, hyungwon is an angel, im hella sorry bout this sm, kihyun has to live with changkyun, kihyun just wants to help, lim changkyun is weird af, smutty but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruruu/pseuds/sorarugothic
Summary: changkyun had a nightmare. he looked outside his window. with kihyun's help, he could find an angel. everything might have been a dream, a dream changkyun wouldn't want to wake up. this also might have affected kihyun, who might fell into a whole galaxy of love-like weirdness, or he was just infected with changkyun's nightmare, that seemed like a paradise.ALTERNATE TITLE: night





	bad angel

one cold night at their apartment, Changkyun had a nightmare again. he was being haunted again by voices hurting him in a spiritual way, in a dark void filled with nebulae, stars, galaxies and more. terrified, he started crying and his breathing was faster, the voices continued filling his mind with infinite sorrow and grief, making him scream in his sleep. as the voices were trying to take out his soul in a violent way, they also tried to physically hurt him, leaving marks of blows and bloody wounds on his body. the voices were catastrophic, they constantly remember the poor boy of the deaths of many people he cared about, and even his own death.

he finally could wake up, and his eyes found the face of his friend, Kihyun, who had already been awakened by his cries of despair. the latter was worried, but still irritated by the autonomous fear created by the young man, who cried hopelessly every night until he fell into a deep sleep. but this did not last long, he always woke up again, looking for help from his friend. who would say, Changkyun probably suffered from nyctophobia. and he could not help, he just wanted to cuddle with his friend until he could sleep again. the young man closed his eyes, a little flushed. he was more disappointed in himself, he had already made his friend wake up for a stupid reason, and maybe he could not fall asleep again that night. "you're good?" the older of the two asked him, and the smaller one moved his head from side to side, indicating that he was not. "you need something?" Kihyun asked again, and Changkyun gestured with his hands, indicating that he wanted a hug from the other. Kihyun obeyed, wrapping his arms around his waist, while the young man did the same but to his shoulders.

Changkyun closed his eyes all the time, feeling how everything became calmer, without hearing or remembering anything that scared him. his breathing was already calm too, and his lips formed a small smile, which the elder could see, and he let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was already well. 

Kihyun had to live with Changkyun since his psychologist had sent him, the minor could not live alone in case something happened to him. He did not even bother, he felt good helping his friend.

the boy looked away to stare into the eyes of his older, who without saying anything, only shared eye contact with him, while he saw the smile of temporary joy on his lips. nothing could be compared to Changkyun's smile, a smile that he loved so much, that made him feel happy and sometimes with his heart beating too fast; not to mention that sometimes he felt almost faint when he saw his beauty, and that happens almost always. it's not that Kihyun is cataplaxical, only that he's _a bit_ fragile in that sense. well, who wouldn't fall for that young man?

ethereal that he was, beautiful that has always been. in his mind he has reflected, a worried Kihyun. maybe he's terrified, who knows... but he'll be fine as long as the younger one is too.

the more you think about it, the whole world knows that nobody knows 100% of themselves, and it only takes place in reflection, when we are alone, thinking about the good and bad of this world that has been torn down. he also thought about it frequently, well, he always thought about it; he sometimes prepared himself, being alone in his room or when Changkyun finally fell asleep, and part of it for "becoming infected" with the depression of Changkyun, who was still staring at the horizon that seemed never to end.

"does the night sky look beautiful, hyung?" he asked the aforementioned, without stopping to look at the night landscape. Kihyun's thought bubble broke again, and when he processed his question, he was able to respond. "sure, i love looking at the sky as long as i can, before i fall asleep, of course." and his statement made the young man laugh in a low voice, and he was amazed at such a pretty face when he laughs, he had never seen something so magnificent in his life.

the older one was smiling without even realizing it, and when Changkyun noticed his smiling face, Kihyun reddened a little, but kept looking straight into his eyes. "did something happen, hyung?" and he came back to Earth; well, it's logical for such a soft voice and his perfect face, he did not even care if he had dark circles, or a big nose, no matter what he always seemed totally perfect for him. finally, Kihyun nodded his head saying yes quietly, with the friendly smile that highlighted his own beauty, which was also perfect for the young man.

Kihyun was still sitting on the bed, and Changkyun was in his same position as well. then the aforementioned one removes his view of the window and directs his eyes to Kihyun, looking at him with a confused face. "did you hear that?" he asked when he heard a not very familiar sound, as if it were someone playing the thin strings of a harp in a melody unique in its class. the one who was asked, Kihyun, heard the sound and felt deep chills, as did the younger one. he goes to the door and holds the doorknob, almost opening it until Kihyun spoke. "wait, let's go together... you can not go alone, something could happen to you..." he said getting up from the bed, grabbing Changkyun's hand firmly. Changkyun, with his free hand, turned the knob of the door he had been holding for some time, and the door opened, revealing the dark silhouette of the furniture, and a peculiar light coming from the living room. Kihyun swallowed hard trying to regain some willpower, accidentally tightening his grip on the younger's hand.

walking slowly, both with the deep fear created by the mystery of the origins of the harp music, but then being blindly amazed to see who was playing the instrument. an angel! they realized, and that they believed that it was a mythological creature...

the mentioned creature stared at them, and they only noticed the astral beauty of that angel - as it was a man - eyes that shone more than the golden harp that touched without consolation on behalf of anyone. he was sad, his perfect face did not show happiness, he only showed a desire to be calm or happy, but without achieving anything. the two boys felt just like him, giving them a sense of worry they had never felt in their entire lives.

still amazed, a hesitant Changkyun tries to talk to the angel. "h-hey ... w-why are you here?" he said trying not to sound intimidating, a flaw in his voice that was a bit too serious for his age - he was 22 years old - but still they said "young man who looked older than he was" or something like that.

the angel, with almost corrupted voice, tried to speak, but he could only mourn helpless. "i'm so sorry, i-i didn't want to bother you, it's just... i feel with no strength, i feel... horrible, hated, i feel like i'm not worth it." and kept crying, making both, especially Changkyun, feel worse.

"we didn't know you felt so bad ... i'm so sorry ... sometimes i also feel that way, horrible, wanting to be killed, without any motivation." Kihyun said this time, having kept silent all the time. his words made the attention of both the angel and Changkyun were attracted to him, and the aforementioned looked at him sadly with a touch of anxiety, traces of happiness in his eyes to see that he was not alone. their eyes shone as brightly as the sun, which was absent, spinning around their world, in a night that seemed endless. the older one was suddenly overwhelmed by their gazes, that seemed to tear each part of him, slowly and tentatively, until he feels almost dying from the overdose of pleasure, from being the temporary focus of both. In the dark room, that moment felt terrifying, but he also felt very, very intimate.

"um ... and h-how did you stop here?" Kihyun says again, already feeling almost dizzy from the attention- well, not dizzy, anxious, weird, but of course, who would not feel that eaten away by their looks? the eyes of an angel and a human, that made slowly lose the ability to breathe. "i had to be here so they would not find me, i got tired of always trying to hide, but - wait, have i seen you before?" both humans moved their heads indicating that they had never seen him, but still the angel continued with his possible past vision of the two men. "i think, you're Changkyun, right?" he says to the mentioned one pointing at him with his index finger, and then turning his head a little to see each of his facial features. then look at Kihyun, with his head in its original position, seeing it with narrowed eyes. "and you, you must be Kihyun, right?" both looked at each other, then looked at the angel with wide eyes, in surprise and fear. "h-how do you know o-our n-names?" Changkyun asks still amazed; the angel let out a laugh, looking at both men with a cheerful smile that did not look anything like his previous self-esteem.

then he clears his throat to answer his question: "it's easy, i've seen you before, definitely, and i'm not confusing you with anyone." said the creature without his smile dissipating from his face. "and you must be ...?" asks Kihyun, with his arms crossed. "i'm Hyungwon, an angel that comes from, obviously, up there," he said, referring to heaven, "and i think i've seen them while i was undercover like any other human, and i saw you, i think in a hospital, or something like that. you, "he says pointing his finger at Kihyun, "you were accompanying Changkyun in a ... psychologist, that is, psychologist, to accompany him to live with him, because he was in a state almost critical of depression, if i'm not mistaken but i hope i did not meddle very much- "Changkyun interrupts him, speaking a little louder and excited than usual," ah, that's why i said i felt a strange presence, remember, Kihyun-hyung? " and the mentioned one with the head remembering that appointment, that was already two years ago and perhaps a little more. then Hyungwon looked at him somewhat irritably. "i'm not a ghost, but i do not know if i'll be alive, but i'm not dead to be a ghost." he said semi-sarcastically, raising his eyebrows looking at an enthusiastic Changkyun.

the enthusiasm dissipated completely from Changkyun's face, causing his face to return to its original state: serious, or, annoyed at Hyungwon's words. he showed a face of displeasure towards him, no matter that he was seeing him. "i never thought that such an astral being could uproot someone's good humor so easily... well, ironic, it's so beautiful and magnificent and so easy destroys, the whole world is like that, and it will never change, that's why I hate this damned world." spits the young man rolling his eyes in annoyance that did not stop. he got his humor even from Kihyun, who hesitantly tells him (or rather, scolds) both of them how stupid it is to argue over such an irrelevant topic. it attracted the attention of both, especially Hyungwon, who looked at him defiantly for a few seconds before turning his gaze towards Changkyun, changing his mood to a less horrible one like the one he was spreading; it is not something an angel should provoke, but he was a special case.

the silence prevailed among them, an uncomfortable and heart-rending silence that slowly choked them and gnawed at them from within. "i'm sorry, i let myself be carried away again by the anger that i have inside me, but i see that i'm not the only one feeling that way." says the angel, more ashamed than before. then Changkyun looked at him, with traces of disgust in his eyes; but since he was Changkyun, he still felt normal about the situation. and if it is said to be normal, it actually refers to being overwhelmed, but to a degree that he can endure. "you're a disgusting person, i wish i could hate you, but i can't, you're beautiful, and that's a fact about you." says Kihyun, feeling heat rising to his cheeks and a knot forming in his throat. Hyungwon chuckled, drawing extreme discomfort to Kihyun. "oh, it was not that i thought it was ridiculous, it's just that no one told me  was "beautiful" ever in my life ... it feels weird, but good at the same time." and Changkyun woke up from an apparent trance of looking at Hyungwon's face and somehow without making him realize it; "well, you should know, you're perfect, and a lot, you're irresistible, i almost fainted when I saw you, no jokes." he says genuinely, causing him to blush and for the other two beings to open their eyes in shock. Kihyun also blushed, and a lot compared to the other.

"woah... i never imagined feeling like this..." and Changkyun raised his eyebrows wondering what the angel felt; well, Changkyun could not read minds and would not like to do it. "feel like?" says the young man directly, with his eyebrows still raised. "well... is that i feel... okay... how do i say... uh... beloved...?" and the last word he said made both humans in front of him surprised, especially the older of both. "i... i barely know you... but you have w-woken up a strange f-feeling i-in m-me ... you know ... like when you meet someone and suddenly you can not forget it. it even becomes hilarious, and the best thing is that you do not know what that someone will tell you, and that there is a high probability that they will reject you! " and Kihyun could not stand it, it was immense that feeling of affection that he felt for him, he was already falling, and he had no escape. then the tears began to form in his eyes, and he unconsciously brought his hands to his face, which burned with shame, and the terrifying silence came back to dominate, and none of them was calm.

and Changkyun looked at him strangely. "hyung, i never imagined seeing you say that to anyone, but i'm not feeling bad or weird, i just wanted to tell you" and he looked at both Hyungwon and Kihyun, "that you are the strangest but also magnificent people i have ever seen in my life. i love both of you, and that is a fact too. " said the young man, and the other two could not open their eyes more than they already were, they were perplexed, and _a lot_. "i don't understand, how did you do this to us? i'm frustrated, I don't even know what i'll do ... oh, wait! i know!" Kihyun said from a frustrated attitude to a happy one, and then approached Hyungwon, and planted a kiss on his lips. he thought it would be short, but then Hyungwon firmly grasped the other's waist, bringing him closer; and Kihyun, without even thinking about it, took his arms to the neck of the angel, _melting_ almost completely in his arms. they forgot about Changkyun, who cleared his throat _on purpose_ to awaken the other two. "did you really like it, hyung? remember that i also exist." he said with a seductive smile, he was a complete professional in terms of smiling like that. he gave the other a few seconds to recover the oxygen, and then approached him. his face was dyed a bright pink, he was flushed, and that made it even more fun for Changkyun. "you looked very hot when you kissed Hyungwon, i want to _try_ you too, Kihyun-hyung." he whispered in his ear when he took both of his arms and held them behind his head when he kissed him in a way that Kihyun could not deny was deliciously good. he felt overwhelmed when he felt the tongue of the other enter his oral cavity, savoring not-very-gently the space, then took out his tongue and then licked the lips of Kihyun in a slow and tentative way. then he separated from the other a little, but then froze when he felt hands grab his waist. "why don't we all enjoy each other, we all know we _want_ each other." Hyungwon said quietly near the other two, while Kihyun met his eyes, falling into a trance again. "you are a very, very _bad_ angel." he said looking at him with a seductive smile, then biting his lower lip, and Changkyun couldn't resist it no more and attacking with kisses and bites his bare neck. this made him begin to moan and to close his eyes, while Hyungwon also began to plant kisses on the nape of the youngest, while rubbing the rear of this with his crotch, causing that little by little was releasing some moans quietly. "s-should w-we go to our room? we'll be able to get w-wild t-there" says Kihyun again, who sure was already hot from the situation.

 

 ///////////////////////////////////////////////

 

suddenly, Kihyun wakes up in Changkyun's bed with him and Hyungwon hugging him, but he realized they were naked, including him. when he tried to move, he woke the owner of the bed, who looked at him smiling. "did you enjoy last night, hyung?" and Kihyun suddenly blushed, putting his head in the curve of the other's neck. then (surprisingly) Hyungwon woke up, and smiled at the tender sight. "aww, how cute they look!" he admired the angel. the other two were also surprised, Changkyun stared at him still smiling, and Kihyun turned to look at him. "you're cute too, but yes, we can not get carried away from that, you're a completely different person when you turn on." he said smiling slightly, and Hyungwon pulled him into a hug, and because of this, Changkyun also had to join because he was already hugging him.

and they got along, and all that, and they knew each other deeply and intimately. they might have known each other by accident, but in the end, they loved each other like nobody else.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omo i cannot believe itttt
> 
> uhh yea???? helloo?? hyungki and changki are my faves, so lET'S GO GIRLS (i mean, haha, there's also fanboys there so im not a feminist lol) but i felt weird af doing this??? like i improved a lot and i feel like i haven't written a lot these days so nahhhhh
> 
> also i didn't planned to make this so r00d, but hey, not everything so fluffy here
> 
> I SPENT TWO WEEKS WRITING THIS IM SORRY BUT THAT'S WHAT Y'ALL GET  
> also i'll try to update "are you with me?" since it's been like two months since i last updated...


End file.
